everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheWiseUnicorn/I need a little help ;3;
Hello there, my friends ;u; After some long time away, I have finally returned! And now, I'm free to draw, RP and do more stuff here ;3 Well, I have been wanting to replace some characters of mine lately. You know, since my first OC here, I have become more... Creative. XD And I want to delete some characters, maybe put others to adoption, and stuff. I have some new OCs I want to work on, and I have created some Pinterest board for some of them~ Which you can check on my Pinterest! :D Well, but anyways! As I am a latina (okay, I'm Brazilian, but I'm half Hipanic by my father's side, and Brazil is in Latino America as well xD), I want to create a latina OC. The problem is, I dunno which Fairy Tale I should use to create her, haha. But I have some in mind, and I would like to have some of your help in choosing <3 *''La Reina Mora ''(The Gypsy Queen) - It's a story about a prince that wants to marry the most beautiful lady in his kingdom, and when he finds this lady, a gypsy turns her into a dove. This gypsy ends up fooling the prince and marries him. Years later, the dove, who once was the lady, visits the prince's palace and talks to the gardener, who tells her that the prince lives sad with his wife. When he finds out about this dove, the prince tells his servants to pick her up, and ends up falling in love with the dove. She later turns up into the lady again, and the gypsy is killed by the prince's father, the King. La Reina Mora *''El Principe Oso ''(The Bear-Prince) - This story, originating in Mexico, deals with a beautiful daughter of a woodcutter who agrees to marry a bear in order to save her father and sisters. Once they are married, she finds that the bear turns into a handsome man at night, as he has been cursed by an evil spirit, but that she has to promise not to tell anyone. You can guess where this leads… the story focuses on redemption. El Principe Oso *''Rosalie - ''This Mexican folktale has many twists and turns, but essentially recounts the story of a magical young woman, Rosalie, who helps her suitor complete challenges in order for her father to approve the marriage. Once the suitor completes these tasks, however, he has to follow through with one more task: to get something from a village without touching anyone or he will forget all about her. He does his best, but eventually falls asleep, and his grandmother kisses him lightly on the cheek. He is eventually betrothed to another, but once Rosalie gets the object from a child outside the village, she is finally able to convince her suitor of their past together and he marries her. Can you, please, help me guys? Which one of these fairy tales has the best plot for you? :33 Category:Blog posts